Due to the development of broadcasting technology, the related-art broadcasting system providing Audio/Video (A/V) services and limited data services have provided these services using Moving Picture Experts Group-2 (MPEG2) Transport Stream (TS) which was developed by the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) in 1990s. MPEG2 TS may efficiently deliver real-time A/V services and provide synchronization information of the audio and video, but due to, for example, the fixed length of 188 bytes, the limitations of multiplexing, and the complexity of the data broadcast, MPEG has begun to develop the next-generation digital broadcasting transmission system since 2008. The next-generation transmission system, referred to as MPEG Media Transport (MMT), may provide functions for A/V multimedia services, data broadcasting services, multi-screen services and the like over the broadcasting network or an Internet Protocol (IP) network. In providing broadcast services using the MMT transmission system, there is a need for a way to properly transmit signaling information used for reception of the broadcast services.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.